


Lollipop

by akatsuki_geisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsuki_geisha/pseuds/akatsuki_geisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself day dreaming in class about a certain, teasing, blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Geez, Eren was bored. He couldn't help it. He had studied with Armin the night before and apparently they were the only two who had finished the homework. He figured they would be and had promptly taken a seat at the back of the class where no one would bother him. Armin, of course, sat more towards the front to help the other students out. 

Eren looked at the clock and noticed he still had another hour of this double-blocked class and groaned. He slouched down and decided to put in his headphones. He opened his binder and started to doodle, mostly just this creature he had come up with that was really tall, had pointy ears, and glowing green eyes. Every so often he would look up to admire Armin, thinking about their study session which was more or less start on homework, fuck around for a few hours (in every sense of the work), and then finish whatever homework they had neglected. It worked for him though.

He sighed as Armin bent over someone's desk to reach for something. He was smirking when Armin turned around to smile at him. Eren averted his gaze, having been caught, before looking back to see Armin lick his lips and make a kiss face. Eren smirked and licked the air back towards Armin's direction before the blonde returned to what he was doing. 

Eren went back to his doodling as he thought about the night before some more and about how he couldn't wait to get to Armin's after school. He hadn't payed much attention to his music until Lollipop by Framing Hanley started playing. He couldn't help but think about Armin licking his lips. He glanced back up and Armin had decided to help Jean and was bending over to do so. He groaned to himself before Armin looked back again, grinning. That little shit was teasing him. Eren glared as Armin shook his hips a little until Jean looked back up from his paper and Armin returned his attention. Eren sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Armin was doing this to him. 

He went back to listening to the song playing and spaced out. He started thinking about Armin sucking him off and before he knew it, he was getting hard. Great. He tried to think about something else but he noticed he had been doodling during his little fantasy.

"What do we have here?"

Eren looked up to see his teacher and crumpled the paper he had been drawing on,"Nothing!" He wasn't about to mention how he was doodling his boyfriend in a very sexual way. 

"Mr. Jaeger, I would appreciate it if you at least worked on something other than... Doodling," the teacher walked off.

Eren sighed as they walked away before jumping when he noticed Armin next to his desk," Where did you come from?"

"My mother's va-"

"Okay! You know what I meant."

Armin laughed and leaned in to place his lips next to Eren's ear and whispered," Why don't you meet me in the bathroom after class?" Eren felt his face heat up slightly as Armin licked his ear and walked off.

For the remainder of the class, all Eren could think about was Armin. He especially wondered what he wanted in the bathroom. He felt like he should know, but all he could think about clearly was the fact he would have to hide a boner as he walked out. When the bell finally did ring he covered his pants with his binder as he walked out. He made it halfway to his next class before he realized that he had completely forgotten about Armin. He dashed to the bathroom that was closest to the last class they were in and hurried inside.

"Geez, what took you so long?"

Eren saw Armin leaning against the sink with his arms crossed," I...uh..."

Armin walked over to the brunette and placed a finger on his mouth before kissing him. As he pressed closer to Eren he smirked," Happy to see me?"

Eren blinked," I might be, seeing as how you like to tease me in class. Oh, and teasing me with Jean? I might have to punish you for that."

Armin made a face as if he were pouting," Maybe you should, or maybe I could just apologize."

Eren smiled as he was pulled by Armin into the biggest stall," And how do you intend to do that?"

Armin locked the stall door and turned to Eren," You might just have to find out." 

Eren pulled Armin against him and brought their lips together. He pinned the blonde against the wall as he brought his knee up to rub between the blonde's legs, gaining a moan. Eren pulled the blonde hair making Armin tilt his head to the side as he began marking Armin's neck with licks and bites. Armin had his eyes shut as he ground his hips against Eren's knee and found his hand finding its way down to rub Eren's crotch," Shit, Armin."

Armin licked Eren's lip making Eren kiss him. With Eren's guard lowered he pulled Eren and switched them around, pinning him against the wall. Armin pulled up Eren's shirt putting it over his head but not taking it off of his arms. Armin did the same to his shirt and Eren pulled his head up to continue their kiss.

Armin pulled away and licked Eren's lips before licking down his jaw to his neck and then onto his chest. He slowly continued his way down his boyfriends torso, much to said boyfriend's irritation, the anticipation being too much for him and Armin knew that. Finally, Armin got to Eren's pant line and licked playfully at the skin around the hem. He unbuttoned Eren's pants and unzipped them noticing Eren watching him. He smirked as he pulled them down slowly and then pulled down Eren's boxers down in the same fashion resting then at his lower thighs. Eren gasped when his cock felt air but then groaned as Armin licked up his length slowly," Y-you like to tease me don't you?"

"It's a personal hobby of mine, yes," Armin replied as he licked the slit on Eren's cock. He licked around the base, placing kisses to random areas of Eren's shaft every so often before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Eren put his hand in Armin's hair and tugged slightly. Armin took Eren into his mouth slowly, making the grip the other had on his hair tighter. Armin finally had all of Eren's cock in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, which made Eren buck his hips as he arched his back. Armin gagged slightly but simply began to move his head back and forth, using his hand to grip the base of Eren's cock and move it in rhythm with his head. Eren was panting as he tried not to thrust into his lovers mouth and pulled on his hair instead," Shit, Armin. I think I'm going to come." Armin stopped. Eren groaned," Come on, really?"

Armin grinned as he stood and kissed Eren. He gripped Eren and noticed it was very wet and very slick," Ne, Eren? Not tired are you?"

Eren looked confused," Kind of have adrenaline pumping right now, so no. Why?"

Armin didn't answer but instead took his own pants and boxers off. He then kissed Eren again as he rubbed their hips together. His lifted his leg up Eren's side and Eren grabbed it, pulling it higher. Armin put his arms around Eren's neck before Eren lifted him up. Eren was holding Armin who had his legs wrapped around him. Eren reached down and placed his cock at Armin's entrance and smirked," I hope you're ready." Armin just pushed himself down and cried out. They both stopped, making sure no one heard them before Eren lifted up Armin and kissed him before slamming him back down. Armin bit his lip trying to hold his moans in as he started to lift himself up and down. 

Eren had his hands under Armin's thighs and helped with support as he let his head go back. Armin continued before Eren turned them around and leaned Armin's back against the wall, the blondes legs still around him. Armin moaned as Eren's cock went deeper inside him. Armin clutched Eren's hair with one hand and kept the other around Eren's shoulder. Eren kept one hand under Armin's thigh as the other moved more towards his back as he thrust into him.

"Eren, please just fuck me hard."

Eren grinned," Why are you so horny today?"

Armin kissed him, which was his way of pleading and Eren obliged. Eren began rocking his hips into Armin as hard as he could and watched as Armin began jerking himself. Eren took his hand from behind Armin's back and put two fingers in Armin's mouth. Armin licked all over them and sucked making Eren moan," Why are you so f-fucking hot?" Armin replied by nibbling on the fingers before licking up then slowly making himself come on their chests. Eren leaned down to bite Armin's neck as he was pushed over the edge and came inside of him. 

They panted before finding their tongues in a battle and finally Eren's legs started shaking. He set Armin down and gave him a gentle peck. Armin smirked making Eren blink," What are you- Oh shit!" Armin kneeled down and licked off the cum that was still on Eren's cock and on his thigh. Eren stared at him," Seriously... Wow."

Armin grinned as he began to put his pants back and and licked his lips. 

Eren blinked as he found himself sitting in his class staring at Armin, the song still playing in his ear. Armin waved a hand in front of his face," Eren? Are you alright?"

Eren looked at Armin and then around the room," Are you fuckin' kidding me?" 

Armin giggled making Eren look at him funny," Are you happy to see me?"

Eren looked down and saw the very noticeable bulge in his pants. He blushed slightly and looked up at Armin again," Armin, after the bell rings we NEED to leave." 

Armin blinked," Why? What were you thinking about?"

Eren looked at Armin with pleading eyes before the blonde walked off. He watched him intently and noticed as the blonde looked back for a quick second. The blonde had licked his lips. Eren groaned and he sunk down in his seat and tried to keep his binder covering his boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I probably would have made it longer but I'm being bugged for Eruri so this was rushed. Eren later went home and fucked Armin's brains out in case you're wondering. And the title is the title because I mentioned the song and I was listening to it when I came up with this.


End file.
